Lost Rangers
by blackandblueangel
Summary: It was a normal day for the rangers, until normal turned into disaster. Four rangers are missing. The remaining two have to not only figure out where their friends are, but also deal with Astronema's constant attacks. With four rangers down, this can prove to be more difficult than usual.


_**So, I am awful with titles. This is my first Power Rangers fic, so I hope I can do it justice. Constructive criticism is welcome. Fight scenes are really heard to write.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own or I would not be here.**_

_**Summary: It was a normal day for the rangers, until normal turned into disaster. Four rangers are missing. The remaining two have to not only figure out where their friends are, but also deal with Astronema's constant attacks. With four rangers down, this can prove to be more difficult than usual.**_

It took Ashley a minute to realize what happened. One second, she was fighting another one of Astronema's monsters, and the next, she was waking up on the ground, flat on her back and demorphed. How long was she out for? Ashley did not think that there was a part of her body that didn't hurt. It took all the strength she had to sit herself up. Damn, did it hurt. Immediately after she sat up, she spotted one of her friends. He was lying on his side, unconscious, about three feet away from her. Ashley crawled the short distance and put two fingers on his wrist. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt a strong beat. She gently shook him. "Andros, can you hear me?" She shook him a little more firmly. "Andros, wake up!" she pled.

Ashley looked around. She knew the rest of her team was with them when the battle started, but where are they now? All she could see was grass and a lot of trees. They were in a forest. She lifted the communicator toward her lips. "Cassie?" she tried. "Carlos, TJ, Zhane?" She heard nothing. She could feel herself begin to panic. "Calm yourself, Ashley." She whispered to herself. She needed to get herself and Andros back to the Megaship. Ashley grasped Andros' arm with one hand and opened his morpher when the other. With one press of a button, they were out of the forest and in the infirmary of the ship. Knowing she couldn't lift Andros on her own, Ashley left him on the floor to search for Alpha. Luckily for her, the robot was already on his way to her.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, Ashley, are you alright?" he asked.

Ashley nodded. "I'm fine, but help me get Andros on the bed." She instructed.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi." He responded.

Carefully, the two managed to get Andros onto the bed. Alpha picked up the med scanner and began to scan him from head to toe. "He will be fine, no permanent injuries. Let him rest up." Alpha informed her.

Ashley nodded, relieved to her that her boyfriend would be okay. Alpha took her hand. "Sit down, Ashley, I should scan you, too."

Ashley disagreed with a nod. "I'm fine, Alpha, just a bit sore." She told him.

"Ai-yi-yi, Ashley, have you forgotten that was watching the fight?" he asked.

"Okay." She gave in.

She sat and watched as Alpha run the scanned down her body. "You're fine, but you should rest." Alpha said.

Ashley carefully lowered herself off the bed. "I don't have time, Alpha! I need to find the others. I don't know what happened to them." She protested.

"I already have DECA scanning for them and I am about to go help." Alpha assured her.

"I can't just lay here. If the others are in the same shape as Andros, then I need to get to them as soon as possible." Ashley said.

"I will teleport them up." Alpha argued.

"And if you can't?" Ashley asked. She knew that there were places that even DECA could not reach.

"Oh, alright." Alpha relented. "But don't overdo it!"

Ashley smiled and nodded. "I promise." She said. She bent to give Andros a kiss on the cheek. She knew he would be okay, but she was not sure about their friends.

_Twenty-four minutes earlier:_

_It was lunchtime on the Megaship and all six rangers were aboard the ship. Zhane was visiting with an update from the rebels. They were doing well and, so far, they have kept themselves hidden from Dark Spector. Andros was glad to hear that their people were still safe and sound. After the quick update, the rangers were having their usual light-hearted conversations. At the present, they were teasing Andros and Ashley about their current relationship, causing Ashley to fling a forkful of macaroni at Carlos. Before they could continue, the alarm went off. "What is it DECA?" Andros asked._

"_There is a disturbance in the forest, just outside Angel Grove." DECA responded._

_The rangers ran immediately for the jump tubes._

_In the forest they spotted a purple and grey figure. He had four arms and three eyes. He watched the rangers approach on their galaxy gliders and laughed. "If you rangers think you stand a chance, then show me what you got." The monster challenged._

"_Careful what you wish for!" Zhane challenged as he jumped from his silver glider and sent the monster flying with a strong kick. Before he could make another move, the monster sent Zhane falling to the ground with a single blast. _

_Cassie attacked next, bringing out her satelite stunner. "Satelite stunner!" she shouted as she fired. She hit him, but the shot does not seem to have fazed him. He fires at, but just barely missed her, as she flips herself out of the way._

_Carlos and Andros attacked, simultaneously, from either side of him, shooting their astroblasters at him. The monster stumbles a little bit, giving TJ and Ashley time to fire their own weapons at him. TJ, then, took out his astro axe, slashing the monster with it. The monster went down, but only briefly. _

_He got back up firing at the rangers and sending them to the ground. The monster laughed, gleefully at his accomplishment. "This has been fun!" he said._

_Ashley was the first to recover, and stood up and attacked. She threw repeated kicks and punches, which the monster easily blocked. As if he was bored with her, he picked her up and tossed her aside. She groaned as she hit the ground hard._

_Andros and Zhane came to her defense, quickly, as they took out their weapons. "Super silverizer saber mode!" Zhane called out as Andros called out, "Spiral saber!" They both attempted to slash the monster, but he managed to block both with his a raise of his arm. The monster laughed as he sent a powerful blast, sending the best friends flying._

_By this time, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos had gotten involved, all were attacking from different angles. They all called out their weapons, as they attacked. This gave Ashley, Zhane and Andros time to recover and rejoin the fight. As the battle ensued, the monster kept the upper hand. With a wave of his arms, the sent the biggest blast yet at the rangers. Ashley and Andros were thrown one way. Last thing Ashley remembered hitting a tree hard, before blacking out. The other four rangers were thrown another way, before they vanished through a portal that they did not realize was there._

Present time

Carlos opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times. He had a massive headache. Making himself stand, he saw Cassie, TJ, and Zhane were lying on the ground, still unconscious. Looking around, Carlos saw the same forest they battled, but where were Ashley and Andros? "Andros?" he called as he lifted his communicator. He heard nothing. "Ashley? Alpha?" No response. What was going on? His thoughts were interrupted by his friends' groaning as they sat up. He turned and walked to them. "You guys okay?" he asked.

Cassie nodded. "I think so." She answered as she stood up.

"That was tough." TJ added.

"Where are Andros and Ashley?" Zhane asked.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know. The communicators aren't working." He answered.

Their conversation was interrupted when Quantrons appeared. This was the last thing they needed right now. "Let's rocket!" TJ called out, as they raised their arms in front of them. Nothing happened.


End file.
